vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Koisuru Mutant
[[Archivo:12944559_p0_master1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por PinocchioP]]Koisuru Mutant (恋するミュータント/ Koi suru Myuutanto / Mutante Enamorado) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 31 de agosto de 2010 en Nicovideo y un 10 de enero de 2014 en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 196 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 32 mil en YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés dado por el autor es "Mutant in Love". En esta canción, Miku es una mutante con tres ojos, seis miembros y una cola de dinosaurio. Ella se enamoró del científico que la estudia, Miku sabe que él es amable con ella sólo para investigarla. Se siente muy mal por que el científico no nota su amor hacia él, desea poder ser normal para que se fije en ella. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, letra e ilustración: PinocchioP *Nicovideo *Piapro *Youtube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Manga Letras *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor, ¡Informanos!. Kanji= 目玉は3つで　手足は6つで だらしないしっぽを 引きずって そんなミュータント　人間のミュータント だからさ　優しい君に勘違いをして　 おかしな身体と　尖った おつむで 出すぎた 悩みを抱えてる そんなミュータント いつまでもミュータント 独りに溺れて わざと君に捕まって きっと迷惑かけちゃうから こんな気持ちは鱗にしまっておくよ 君の瞳に映った　冷たい光は気のせいかな 予知能力も　テレパシーも　使えるけど　使わないのだ 「全部わかっている」　うそ　残酷な答えが怖いから 狭い檻の隅で　恋するミュータント　 君の優しさは 実験の一環で それ以上 ないこと気づいてる　気づいてるのに そんなミュータント　さみしいミュータント 他にさ　生きる意味が見つからなかった 酷くふわついて邪魔くさいから こんな気持ちは牙に突き刺しておくよ 日々が壊れないように　 急いで壊してしまわぬように　ああ 世界征服も　大虐殺も　できちゃうけど やりたくないのだ 未来は予言通り　でも　君を悲しませたくないから 目玉を2つ 閉じて「普通」の夢を見た やがて打たれる 謎の注射も 君が笑えば　怖くないのだ 「君を信じている」　うそ だけどさ信じていたいから 消えゆく意識で　恋するミュータント　 恋したミュータント |-| Romaji= Medama wa mittsu de teashi wa muttsu de darashinai shippo wo hikizutte sonna MYUUTANTO ningen no MYUUTANTO dakara sa yasashii kimi ni kanchigai wo shite okashi na karada to tongatta otsumu de desugita nayami wo kakaeteru sonna MYUUTANTO itsumademo MYUUTANTO hitori ni oborete wazato kimi ni tsukamatte kitto meiwaku kakechau kara konna kimochi wa uroko ni shimatte oku yo kimi no hitomi ni utsutta tsumetai hikari wa ki no sei kana yochinouryoku mo TEREPASHII mo tsukaeru kedo tsukawanai no da "zenbu wakatteiru" uso zankoku na kotae ga kowai kara semai ori no sumi de koi suru MYUUTANTO kimi no yasashisa wa jikken no ikkan de sore ijou nai koto kidzuiteru kidzuiteru no ni sonna MYUUTANTO samishii MYUUTANTO hoka ni sa ikiru imi ga mitsukaranakatta hidoku fuwatsuite jama kusai kara konna kimochi wa kiba ni tsukisashite oku yo hibi ga kowarenai you ni isoide kowashite shimawanu you ni aa seikai seifuku mo daigyakusatsu mo dekichau kedo yaritakunai no da mirai wa yogendoori demo kimi wo kanashimasetakunai kara medama wo futatsu tojite "futsuu" no yume wo mita yagate utareru nazo no chuusha mo kimi ga waraeba kowakunai no da "kimi wo shinjiteiru" uso dakedo sa shinjiteitai kara kieyuku ishiki de koi suru MYUUTANTO koi shita MYUUTANTO |-| Español= Con tres ojos y seis miembros Y una cola descuidada arrastrándome por el suelo Ese es el mutante que soy un mutante humano No comprendo porque estoy con alguien tan amable como tu Con un cuerpo extraño y una cara de pocos amigos Estoy llena de problemas Ese es el mutante que soy siempre un mutante Ahogada en mi soledad a propósito permití que me capturaras Seguramente solo te causo problemas así que Voy a mantener mis secretos ocultos en mi Sin embargo vi un destello frío en tus ojos ¿O solo fue mi imaginación? Puedo usar la premonición y la telepatía pero no lo hago Lo se todo pero te mentí por que tengo miedo a una respuesta cruel En la esquina de una pequeña habitación hay una mutante enamorada Tu bondad era por el bien del experimento y nada mas Me di cuenta de eso y lo comprendo pero Para una mutante como yo para una mutante solitaria No le he podido encontrar ningún otro propósito para vivir Estoy muy preocupada pero no quiero ser una molestia Solo perforare mis sentimientos con mis colmillos Para que nuestros días juntos no terminen Conquistar el mundo y también el genocidio puedo hacer estas cosas pero no quiero El futuro esta predeterminado pero no quiero que entristezcas así que cierro mis dos ojos y sueño con ser "normal" De pronto estoy cansada y hay una pequeña inyección pero si estas sonriendo no tengo miedo "yo confío en ti" te mentí pero realmente quiero confiar en ti Con una conciencia desvanecida esta una mutante enamorada Una mutante se enamoro Enlaces *Pixiv ID de PinocchioP. *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable